te quiero, pero te odio
by Monga
Summary: summary adentro [sasuXsaku]
1. 1 elegida

**_Te queiro, pero te odio_**.

Otra vez yo aquí vagando como siempre… bueno.. Esta vez vengo con algo distinto. Creo, bueno ahora vamos a ver las cosas que siempre pongo. xD

Fic: kamira-ro-ro

Declaración: los personajes no son míos y las canciones que creo que pondré, las usare para la orientación del fic n.n y eso.

Ahora comienza esta GRAN historia, que creo que no les guste, pero ojala les guste nOn.

_TE QUIERO PERO TE ODIO_

I CAP: elegida.

Eso¡ alfil¡ conoceré a mi mama, que estaba en una gira por América latina y hoy llegaría a Francia, yo con mis 19 años cumplidos, me dirigí al muelle, donde nos encontraríamos en un rió y nos veríamos por segunda vez en la vida.

Me fui con el vestido que le gustaba tanto que me pusiera ya, a casi cumplo 20 años ( el 18 de junio por ser el día de mi cumple) ella vendría a verme y ver que me gradué de mi escuela con honores de mi buenas participaciones en clase.

Hoy como soy, sakura haruno, veré a mi madre, pero, mi reacción fue otra cuando la vi.

La madre de sakura tiene 39 años, y se llama hikari haruno.

En un caluroso dia de verano en Francia, un pequeño bote, sencillo pero bonito, habían dos figuras femeninas, con vestidos blancos, muy largos de playa, hablando con toda tranquilidad.

Hikari: que hermosa te ves mi niña.

Sakura: mama dime por que viniste? No es usual que vengas aquí.

Hikari: lo se, es por ti, es solo por ti, y por lo que te tengo que decir yo.

Sakura: que cosa?

Hikari: tu sabes que yo te tuve y tu padre se marcho de la casa, pero el se llamaba hizuku honotowo .

Sakura: y que tiene que ver?

Hikari: que yo lo mate, por que

Sakura: mama ahorrate eso, quiero saber por que estas aquí.

Hikari: bien, el tenia un hermano, un hermano ingrato, osea sus padres tu vieron a tu papa y encontraron a el hermano tirado en la calle.

Sakura: y?

Hikari: es como que lo adoptaron, ese hermano se llamaba fuji uchiha.

Sakura: ya y que tiene q ver ese cuento con migo?

Hikari: veras, como tu sabes yo ya voy a cumplir mis 40 años, pero llevo casi 20 años trabajando para una organización completamente secreta, la cual nuestros antecesores fundaron, y adivina quienes son nuestra competencia.

Sakura: la… familia uchiha?

Hikari: exacto, ellos quieren tomar venganza, claro, esto se supo después de que te tube sakura.

Sakura: y yo? Que tengo que ve con eso.

Hikari: que tu eres la futura heredera legitima de la compañía y de nuestra dignidad.

Sakura: espera? O te entiendo¡¡

Hikari: ya ahí poco tiempo ellos ya estan aquí, sakura tu eres las responsable en este momento de nuestro clan sobreviva, o es mas, la compañía¡

Sakura: pero yo¡  
hikari: y también se que tiene una mente brillante para esta misión de tu vida, también me e encargado de que kakashi te enseñara artes marciales por algo¡ tambien estas en la cinta negra¡ y tienes poderes para manejar el agua, y los uchiha's el agua, te aconsejare algo, apenas llegemos a la bahia tu nadas asta la costa, y no miras a nadie, te vas a la mansión, y kakashi aga el resto.

Sakura: por que?

Hikari: p…por…por..que..

Sakura: por que¡¡

…: por que yo la mate.

Sakura le da un pequeño escalofrio, gira su cabeza lentamente, y ve una perfecta mascara negra, con una capa negra, tenia un arco y atrás las flechas, no havia nadie mas, seguramente el era un..

…: me presento, me llamo itachi uchiha, supongo que tu, eres haruno sakura.

Asiente levemente la cabeza luego de esa " placida conversación"

Itachi: pues, no queda nada mas que matarte, supongo.

Luego de eso ve que la flecha esta indicada para ella itachi la tira y…

Kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como me quedo, les gusto? Si es medio, raro el fic, mis fics son raros asique no me maten nOn bueno…

El proximo cap sera :" cobrare venganza"

Asiq no se lo pierdan¡ chao¡


	2. 2 cobrare venganza

_**2.cap: "cobrare venganza"**_

_**Te quiero pero te odio.**_

Hola¡¡¡ sip me extrañaron? Yo si¡¡ nOn BUENO AHORA EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI FIC¡¡¡ no estan emosionados? Yo sep¡¡ y descuiden contestare los rewies nOn BUENO QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC¡

"_cobrare venganza"_

Luego de eso ve que la flecha esta indicada para ella itachi la tira y…

Sakura atina y toma la flecha altiro, luego de eso, de detener la flecha, se tira del bote y nada hacia la bahia, itachi, la hiva persiguiendo, y tambien le tiraba flechas, unas le rosaban en su cuerpo, pero itachi apuntaba a su espalda.

Sakura: yo,… yo no te echo nada¡¡

Itachi: no tu, pero tu familia si.

Sakura: dejame en paz¡¡

Itachi: para que asi altiro se puede acabar con esta maldición.

Sakura: yo entonces… la seguire cumpliendo, si para ti esto es una maldición, para mi es todo lo contrario.

Itachi:…

Sakura segui nadando, itachi, la seguia, luego de eso llego y vio que kakashi la estaba esperando.

Luego de eso la atrapo de la muñeca, esta se solto con un fuerte tiron, luego ella se desmayo en el agua y solo vio que la cara de alguien se acecaba ams de lo habitual. Como para un beso.

Kakashi: y…mataron a tu madre?

Sakura: frente mis ojos

Kakashi: y no te idste cuenta?

Sakura nego con la cabeza.

Kakashi: entonces tengo que reforsarte tu entrenamiento.

Sakura: esque¡¡ todo empieza asi¡ tan rapido, apenas me pasan el cargo y ya me quieren matar¡

Kakashi: sabes cuantos hermanos son?

Sakura: ahí… ahí mas?

Kakashi asintio con la cabeza.

Sakura: cuantos¡¡

Kakashi: son 2 contadolo a el, uno se llama itachi uchiha , el es mayor, y el otros sasuke uchiha, es el menor, pero el no esta mucho influenciado con esto, itachi si.

Sakura: y por un error del pasado me quieren matar?

Kakashi: y recien esta empezando, por ejemplo hoy en la noche tienes que ir a la fiesta de gala de la compañía

Sakura: O-O nadie me dijo nada.

Kakashi: y tampoco te vn a decir nada cuando te maten, bañate yo ya te llevo tu vestido.

Sakura: y vestido?

Kakashi: no vas a ir en bolas.

Sakura: puede ser.

Kakashi: hem… como tu amigo¡¡ y confidente desde que naciste, me e ocupado de que tu virginidad no sea tocada, y menos en una mision tan riesgosa como esta.

Sakura: que tien mi virginidad ¬¬

Kakashi: si vas en pelotas con mayor ason te la quitan ¬¬

Sakura: ya calmate, pero es en la noche cierto?

Kakashi: la fiesta? Si es en la noche

Sakura: entonces, si no te importa, voy a vagar en la casota esta.

Kakashi: ya pero a las 8 te bañas, y no te vistas como punk ¬¬

Sakura: hey hey hey¡¡ yo me visto como quiero, es mi culpa q encuentre divertido sak-p SR-71; hem lacuna coil? La polla records , mago de oz?

Kakashi: después me dices tu idioteces de grupos tan solo no te vas a vestir asi para una ceremonia¡

Sakura: mi ñiñero parece mi papa , relaja la vena, yo si se como vestirme.

…: y no lo conseguiste?

Itachi: no… pero descuide papa la matare pronto.

…: no la mates, etsa noche abra una fiesta en la organización secreta de los "haruno" quiero que vayas…

…: hey¡ brother¡¡ father¡¡ que onda cuentas¡¡

Itachi: sasuke ¬¬ que haces aquí?

Sasuke: me entere que ahí fiesta broh¡ enserio?

Itachi: si hay pero nuestro padre no te va a dejar ir, nunca quisiste ir a la corporación de los uchihas.

Sasuke: mira bro esa cosa de matar no va con mi estilo, asique ire a esa fiesta¡¡

…: CALLENSE¡ ustedes dos van a ir, si , pero ca-mu-fla-dos¡ NO QUIERO Q SE DEN CUENTA DE Q LOS UCHIHAS ESTUVIERON EN LA FIESTA¡

Sasuke: claro orichimaru¡¡¡ relax¡¡ tomate un armonil¡¡

Itachi: si asi quedas mejor no tomar, tu andas en la onda hippie.

Sasuke: no, me gustaandar sin problemas, aparte ya sabes quien consigio el mejor titulo de ninja de fuego¡¡ pues yop¡ asique seria mejor q yop fuera solo

Orichimaru: como su padre lo prohibo y si ven a sakura, quieron qe me la trigan, y van a conseguir la sorija asi si sea lo utimo que aga¡

Itachi:- susurandole al odio a sasuke- le metes un armonil en su cerveza ok?

Sasuke asiente la cabeza.

Sakura estaba en el pc, oyendo a todo volumen, meztizaje de ska-p , luego de eso tocan la puerta.

Sakura: pase¡

Kakashi: oye¡ puedes venir a entrenar porfavor? Hace 2 horas te estoy esperando ¬¬

Sakura: okei, toma un armonil

Kakashi: tengo la caja ya vacia ¬¬

Sakura: por que sera n.nU

Kakashi: dijiste algo?

Sakura: no nada¡¡¡ n.nUU

Kakashi: pues ven ¬¬

Sakura: deja cambiarme de ropa nn

Kakashi: no vas asi?

Sakura: quiero cuidar mis jeans

Kakashi los miro y vio que tenia un oricifio en la rodilla su polera era roja con negor uestaba media rota y quemada y tenia chapulines negras gastadas, esto lo miro con asco

Kakashi: como quieras u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Kakashi salio y sakura se vistio.

Sasuke: hola brother¡¡ tanto time¡¡¡

Itachi: o hablas español o ingles ¬¬ y ponte serio

Sasuke: parece que te tengo que dar un armonil a ti tambien ¬¬

Itachi: yo paso u.ú

Sasuke: pero si iguale estas viejito¡ tienes 22 años¡

Itachi: y tu 20 ¬¬

Sasuke: y? yo sigo en plena jevntud bueno, me arreiglo para lafietsa¡¡ wiii pero me voy a dar un vuelta xDDD

Itachi: haz lo que quieras- sacando la bala de la pistola, tirandola a la cabeza de su objetivo o el maniquí.

Sakura: ye termine el entrenamiento ¬¬

Kakashi: seh, de 30 anotaste 29

Sakura: que mal, la ultima vez le hice 21

Kakashi: has mejorado

Sakura: seh algo

Kakashi: anda a dar una vuelta, yo recogere todo

Sakura: okey ya vuelvo

Salio de su casa dispueta a ir denuevo al muelle, debia sacar todas sus fuerzas para no matar a itachi, ahora era una de sus peores enemigos, pero el otro hermano no lo conocia.

Se lo imaginaba con la misma pinta de estupido igual que itachi ( no es estupido sakura¡¡) luego diviso denuvo otra vez, a ese misterioso chico, si vio a itachi con la flecha en l mano.

Ella lo miro, luego movio la cabez de un lad a otro y siguió caminando. Itachi vajo la flecha, se dispuso a seguirla, donde quiera que fuera.

Entonces sakura corrio altiro, corrio hasta que casi se hiva a caer, se fijo que itachi la segui, entonces se dirigio a una pequeña cuesta ( desde cuando hay una cuesta en el muyelle?) xDDD bueno entonces esta en una montaña XDD entonces vio unas manos que la agarraron pero con la misma cara.

No havia duda, era el, con una sombria voz dijo

Itachi: con tigo tengo que combatir? Seria pan comido

Sakura: entonces sueltae, si no quiene cumplir tanta venganza?

Itachi: la cobraremos- dijo sacando una de sus flechas- pero NOSOTROS la cumpliremos, no una estupida cuesta.

Sakura: y pues que esperas? Una carta de invitacion?

Itachi: para que?

Sakura: para matarme que mas?

Itachi: …

Sakura: y bien?

Itachi: tengo una mejor solución

Sakura: cual?

Itachi: esta¡

Se aceca mucho mas al cuerpo de la peligrosa haruno y la besa…

Pero OBIO¡ quen o va a saber que su hermano menor lo estaba biendo perplejo.

Y todo eso paso en un dia, que empezara en la noche? Si esque aparecen los uchihas men? Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera la autora XDDD

Gracias por sus rewies¡ me animaron ese glorioso dia¡¡¡

Y ahora veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap¡ gracias a las mongas q me dejaron rewie¡ se les agradece¡

RECUERDEN QUE EL DOMINGO ESTOY DE CUMPLE¡¡¡¡¡

Cumplos mis trece¡¡

Si no me culpen por ser chata

Bueno ni tanto

Chauu kisses¡¡ adios


End file.
